Timeline
'Timeline Stargate Armageddon:' *12.000 B.C.- Creating Ha'tak, Tel'Tak , and Al'kesh Deathgliders, designed by the Goa'uld Ptah. *11.000 B.C. - Janus born on the planet Kallana *11.007 B.C. - Growth and maturation of Janus, enters the service of the Goa'uld System Lord Cronus. *10.000 B.C. – Khnum leaves Earth after a territorial dispute with the Goa'uld Ra, transfer on the planet Avaris , Occupation of the planet Ombos and rebellion. Achàman arrives on planet Earth. Qadeshtu born. Amaterasu arrives on planet Earth and is assigned to the archipelago of Japan, from which it draws slaves to his domains, but at the same time creates the Japanese company, they fashioned the costumes and customs. *10.050 B.C. – Achàman defeats all the Goa'uld Canarian Archipelago, becoming the supreme god of the Guanches, Pakhet becomes underlord of Bastet on planet Earth. * 9.900 B.C. - Arrives on Earth even the Goa'uld Shiva along with his subordinate Kali. Creation of the territories under the control of the same Shiva, deportation of human beings on the planet Poligra, clashes between the population and Unas at the service of Shiva. Kali forced to quell rebellions continued. Left for dead, Shiva took refuge on a planet under the control of Kali and assumes the identity of Molaram, sarcerdote leader of the cult of Kali. * 9.899 B.C. - The continuing unrest draw attention of Ra on the same Shiva, when asked to appear to clarify participates Kali which can be given a choice. Death of Shiva, Kali inherits the domains of his former master and on planet Earth region of Bengal. * 9.500 B.C. - Pakhet because of his bloody method is banished from the planet Earth, but falls under the false identity of Apedemak. Discovery, is sentenced to imprisonment in a canopy of stasis. *9.456 B.C.- Janus after being exiled for dubious loyalty, joins the army to march against Zeus and Cronus defeated him, but without him the coup de grace. Revenge of the Goa'uld Cronus, Janus the latter forced to flee the planet Earth where he founded his own cult and prepares the foundation of the city of Rome .In following minimum deportations from the city to a planet of the same name. *8000 B.C. - Death of Goa'uld Seti I at the hands of his successor Ramses II, on the planet Eldeore *8552 B.C.- The Goa'uld Ramses II abandons Eldeore *8547 B.C. - Ramses II becomes underlord of Ra *6.000 B.C. - Abandonment of the planet Earth, Janus takes as its capital, the planet Rome. Caesarion is Ra underlord on planet Earth in the Panopolis city. *5.000 B.C. – Coeus fights against Ra, Apophis, and Balor on behalf of his master Cronus. *4.500 B.C. - Coeus is defeated and imprisoned by the System Lord Zeus, with whom he later collaborated actively. *3.000 B.C.- Huang Di performs experiments on nanotechnology on the planet Shchizenya resulting disaster on a planetary level. Huang Di presumed dead leaves the planet and takes refuge with the Goa'uld Pelops, on the planet Sparta. * 2.000B.C. – Fallen the System Lord Zeus by Cronus, Janus is defeated and chased, leaving the planet Rome and experiments in robotics. The Goa'uld repairs on P9X-886, a planet uninhabitable toxic atmosphere. *1.900 B.C.- Huang Di takes control of the planet Xi'an, where he resumed his experiments in nanotechnology. * 395 B.C. - Sebiumeker leaves the planet Earth as a result of the conversion of Nubia to Christianity. * 398 B.C. - Sebiumeker take control of a small area on the edge of the land of Ra. * 1.200 B.C. – Achàman leaves Earth to return to the planet Chor'ia, Coeus captured by Cronus * 1203 B.C.- Sebiumeker disappears from the scene Goa'uld, its planets are abandoned by the population. * 1789 A.C. - The Canopus stasis that contains the Goa'uld Qadeshtu is brought to the planet Langara, From one of the queens in the service of the Goa'uld System Lord Nirrti, born Kel'dor, experiments are started from the System Lord on the larva. *1882 A.C.- The experiments on the symbiont Kel'dor prove unsuccessful, the Goa'uld is left on the planet Dori, where a takes the human host, Kel'dor later made several raids against several Goa'uld including Khnum. *1884 A.C. - Caesarion takes control of the planet Siwa, previously abandoned by Amun. *1997 A.C.- A few months after the death of Ra, Huang Di is put at the disposal of the renegade Anubis who is secretly amassing armies and fleets, becoming one of the most brilliant scientists and followers, Fall of Ra orbit of Abydos, a civil war broke out between the Goa'uld. *1999 A.C. - Ptah following the death of Ra and Sokar, abandons his domain and begins a journey in incognito among the planets of the Milky Way in the company of his First Prime. *2000 A.C.- Projects for ships: Shu'tak, Nut'tak and Geb'tak .Zipacna assists Klorel on the planet Tollana the case for the extraction of the Goa'uld symbiote, lost cause, Zipacna ago attack the planet but is rejected. *2001 A.C. - Heru'ur is killed by Apophis. *2002 A.C. - Attempt to kill Zipacna by the Goa'uld Imhotep, Zipacna repairs on planet Earth. *2003 A.C. - Anubis destroyed on planet Abydos , *2004 A.C. - The Tau'ri depart for the city of Atlantis , Kel'dor is killed by Kull warrios *2005 A.C.- Battle of Dakara, the Goa'uld empire dissolves, Anubis tried one last recapture, Athena enters the body of Charlotte Mayfield within the Trust with the aim of helping the ally Ba'al. Thanks to a synthetic substance, the Goa'uld is not detected. Amaterasu comes in a delegation with the Goa'uld Lord Yu and Camulus, to negotiate a treaty and test the weapons of the Tau'ri. The summit fails, and after a moment in which the three Goa'uld are imprisoned, Amaterasu returns to his planet by signing separate agreements with Lord Yu. Amaterasu makes a last alliance against Ba'al., invasion Orii, Zipacna is captured and taken to Area51, *2006 A.C. – Achàman remains firmly in power despite attempts to assassinate him by his former Jaffa, then the Goa'uld was forced to abandon the planet Echeyde and find refuge at the Goa'uld Ba'al on the planet Harset, where he collaborates actively. After a journey of nearly two months, arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy of the Goa'uld Ramses II , Belus, Sedask, Harmakhis and Aten. Are exploited numerous uninhabited planets as new outposts Goa'uld. Athena abducts Vala Mal Doran to discover the secret of Clava Tessara Infinitas, without achieving its purpose. Huang Di uses his super Jaffa against the armies Orii *2007 A.C. - Janus abandons his retreat through the Stargate coming to the planet Helion, claims that despite the risk of being caught or killed, the closure of the stargate on the planet, but the Goa'uld in the galaxy spreads wide network of informants able to keep it updated. The Asgard are extinguished, the Orii war end. * 2008 A.C. – Ba'al is extracted and killed by the Tok'ra, Goa'uld rise to power of resistance by the Goa'uld Athena, Astarte and Anat. Zeus is in favor of the Goa'uld Anat succession willed the death of Ba'al. Zipacna is issued on a 'technology exchange agreement between the Tau'ri and Goa'uld Khnum *2010 A.C. – Fall of the Goa'uld on the planet Harset, most of the Goa'uld is killed or captured, Khnum aboard two ha'tak brings except the last fertile queens and hides on the planet Kom Ombo. Zeus and the other survivors collaborate with Khnum to survive on the planet Kom Ombo, after Zeus falls on the planet Olympus, Caesarion dies during a mission on the planet Amarna, his body goes lost. Clashes on the planets Amarna, Leonops, Piramess and Stargate Command. Amaterasu is sent to the planet where Leonops get some important information for access to the Stargate Command. *2011 A.C. – The Goa'uld retake the planet Pen lai, Achàman return on the planet Echeyde. Zipacna reappears on board a ha'tk during the re-conquest of the planet Pen lai *2012 A.C. - Alliance to Qiang and Zeus. *2014 A.C. - In an attempt to restore the empire Goa'uld Sekhmet ucide and takes possession of the "Seven Arrows", Goa'uld death of Amun and finally in the same Sekhmet *2015 A.C. – Reconquest of the planets Ulan Tze, Jade, and Shengyu. Defeat of the Free Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri Goa'uld wanted restoration of the domain by the populations of individual planets. Rise to power of the Goa'uld Qiang, heir to Lord Yu Huang ShangTi, Zeus regained power coming out of the shadows. *2019 A.C.- Khnum is repeatedly defeated by the Free Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri causing loss of prestige Goa'uld in the galaxy . Alliances between Qiang and Zeus, defeated the armies of Khnum, the Goa'uld is temporarily deposed by the victors although its influence continues to persist, Qiang becomes System Lord. *2020 A.C. - Pakhet is accidentally released during an expedition to the planet's species Sekhmet. *2025 A.C.- Khnum again System Lord, the Goa'uld Kara takes control of the planet Goloka, once under the control of the deceased System Lord Ra. *2200 A.C - Achàman achieves the highest military and political power rising to the rank of System Lord. Ptah is released accidentally by the Tau'ri. *2236 A.C.- Accidentally freed by an archaeologist on the planet Langara, Qadeshtu manages to escape from the planet using the call launched by a Goa'uld device. At the call reaches a tel'tak Tok'ra. Qadeshtu kills the Tok'ra and joins the armies of Khnum temporarily. * 2886 A.C. - Remained for centuries in the shade, unexpectedly Amaterasu implements a broad military campaign that culminates with the rebirth of his empire. * 3000 A.C. – The Tau'ri mysteriously disappear, War between the System Lords, and the Free Jaffa Nation, the fall of Dakara in Goa'uld hand, the Goa'uld Satra and Janus acquire power and visibility. Alliance with the Goa'uld Satra, Janus enters the war against Qiang and Khnum and manages to take control of vast estates. *3010 A.C.- Last pockets of resistance Jaffa are cut short, Satra attacks the planets of Khnum placing the System Lord in serious difficulties, it is open war between the two Goa'uld. *3011 A.C.- Huang Di apparent advantage of the war between Satra, Khnum Qiang and Janus, hitting the domains of Qiang, Huang Di kills his rival Qiang, and it disrupts the body that send to each System Lord *3012 A.C.- Seemingly defeated, Khnum in a trap Satra attracts and kills by blowing up the sun in a solar system. Division of the territories of Satra between the System Lords, Achàman gradually increase its power and its influence in the circle of the System Lords,Huang Di, Achàman and Janus is officially recognized System Lord. *3035 A.C. – Arrival in the Pegasus galaxy to the System Lord Khnum, increase in military actions Goa'uld and the collapse of the latter in front of enemies as Wraith and Vanir *3038 A.C. – Return of Khnum and some Goa'uld from the pegasus galaxy, is tracked down the planet in which is hidden Egeria, Khnum is forced to compromise in order to avoid the intervention of the Ancients. After the power vacuum after the deposition of Khnum, Shiva emerges conquering some planets former Supreme System Lord. Conflict broke out between the System Lords Akhmenra and Achàman . * 3040 A.C. - The Goa'uld Tel try to take control of many planets, but defeated by Khnum, is later killed by his own Jaffa. * 3048 A.C.- End the war between Achàman and Akhmenra, both Goa'uld retire in their respective territories, Achàman decides to take care of three solar systems abandoning much of the gains made. *3050 A.C. - Unexpectedly arrived in the Milky Way ships Vanir, from galaxy pegasus, are attacked numerous planets Goa'uld, this latter are heavily defeated and forced to retreat on several occasions. * 3051 A.C.- Failed attempt at mediation Tok'ra, Queen Egeria is seriously injured, died on board a drifting Ha'tak, other Goa'uld outposts fall in hand Vanir, Are destroyed five ha'tak of the Goa'uld Akhmenra in an attempt to defend the planet Thinis, the Goa'uld was captured and executed by the Vanir. *